Nos hacemos mayores
by ladyluna10
Summary: Rose Weasley y Lizzy Collins llevan toda la vida siendo mejores amigas y pase el tiempo que pase las cosas entre ellas no cambiarán.


_Junio 2069_

–Te juro que no puedo creérmelo –Lizzy suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá–. ¡Mi pequeño se gradúa!

–Sí y parece que fue ayer cuando nació –Rose se sentó a su lado y también suspiró–. Qué fuerte me parece todo esto, Lizzy.

–Me siento tan tan tan mayor.

–Normal, a mí me pasa lo mismo con Jean. ¡Está terminando tercero!

–¿Cuándo nos hemos hecho tan viejas, Rose? –La morena se incorporó y la señaló–. Somos abuelas y no de nietos pequeños. Bueno, también de nietos pequeños, pero tenemos otros muy mayores. ¡Chad tiene 18 años!

–Necesito una copa –masculló la pelirroja.

–Yo también –Lizzy se levantó y sonrió de medio lado–. Y tengo una botella escondida en la cocina. Ahora vuelvo.

Se marchó del salón, pero no tardó en volver con una botella de whisky de fuego, un par de vasos y una cubitera llena de hielo.

–¡Brindemos, señora Malfoy! –Exclamó, volviendo a su sitio.

–¡Y bebamos mucho! –Añadió la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a preparar su vaso.

–Hasta olvidar que tenemos 63 años.

–Y volver a sentirnos como si tuviéramos 15 y toda la vida por delante.

–¡Brindo por eso!

Terminaron de preparar sus copas y las chocaron, entre risas.

–Por Merlín, ¿te acuerdas de aquella época? –Lizzy bebió un buen trago y suspiró–. Teníamos tantos sueños, tantos planes…

–Tú decías que nunca ibas a ser madre y que no te casarías.

–Tú odiabas a Scorpius –empezó a reír–. ¡No podíais ni veros! ¡Y ahora tenéis 4 hijos, 5 nietos y lleváis casi 40 años casados!

–Oye, que tú también has acabado casada y con críos –protestó–. ¡También tienes 5 nietos, Lizzy!

–Ya, pero era evidente que James y yo íbamos a terminar juntos –insistió, bebiendo de nuevo–. Venga, a nadie le sorprendió que empezáramos a salir.

–Porque todos sabíamos ya que estabais liados –la pelirroja rió y tomó un sorbo–. Creíais que erais muy disimulados, pero todos veíamos cómo os mirabais, Lizzy. Y vuestras continuas desapariciones eran muy sospechosas.

–Ya, creo que eso se veía venir desde primero… –Suspiró–. De todas formas, a veces todavía me cuesta creer que decidiera ser madre. ¡Yo, precisamente yo!

–Ya, tía, tienes menos instinto maternal que Voldemort, aunque siempre te quejabas y luego se te caía la baba con Remus y el resto de peques. Y con los tuyos, por supuesto.

–En realidad sí –suspiró–. Leah me ha dado miles de quebraderos de cabeza, pero soy incapaz de imaginarme mi vida sin ella. Y Dan siempre ha sido mi niño mimado.

–Todos lo sabemos –Rose suspiró–. ¿Qué crees que estarías haciendo ahora mismo si ellos no estuvieran?

–Sería embajadora en Canadá –murmuró–. No acepté el puesto por ellos. Y por James, claro está. No quería que tuviera que dejar el equipo para venir conmigo a la otra punta del mundo.

–No lo sabía…

–No es una historia que suela contar –se encogió de hombros–. Pero no me arrepiento, ¿sabes? Mi yo de 20 años sería incapaz de comprenderlo y me pegaría con el primer libro que encontrara para hacerme recapacitar por haber tirado mi carrera profesional a la basura por un par de mocosos llorones y un marido que se paseaba encima de una escoba, pero ahora creo que tomé la mejor decisión posible. Además, gracias a eso ahora soy la jefa de departamento y me encanta mi trabajo.

–Las cosas en perspectiva se entienden mejor –la otra asintió–. ¿Te imaginas que realmente me hubiera ido cuando nació Cassie? No tengo ni idea de dónde estaría ahora mismo, ni qué estaría haciendo, pero dudo que hubiera podido ser la mitad de feliz que he sido durante todo este tiempo. Además, Carina no estaría aquí y eso sería terrible. Menos mal que, al final, recapacité y me quedé.

–A ver, Rose, solo teníamos veintitantos años, hacíamos muchas tonterías… Tratábamos de ser las madres perfectas sin saber que eso no existe –murmuró Lizzy–. Teníamos tantísima presión sobre nosotras que no sé cómo lo resistimos.

–Yo tampoco. Fue muy duro y hubo momentos realmente horribles.

–Desde luego –la morena asintió–. ¿Te he contado la vez que perdí a los mellizos en un supermercado?

–¿Te he contado yo cuando me dejé a Lyra y Orion en una cafetería muggle?

–¿Literalmente?

–Estaban jugando en un parque de bolas mientras yo me tomaba un café. Terminé y ni me acordé de que estaban allí –se encogió de hombros y suspiró–. En mi defensa diré que a Carina le estaban saliendo los dientes y yo llevaba días sin dormir y que me acordé de ellos a solo una manzana de distancia. Menos mal que el dueño de la cafetería no llamó a la policía como me dijo que haría por, supuestamente, abandonar a mis hijos.

–Qué fuerte, Rose.

–Pero ellos no se enteraron de nada. Se rieron y todo, creían que estábamos jugando al escondite o algo así y no le dijeron nada ni a Scorpius, ni a sus abuelos, lo cual me vino bastante bien a mí.

–Bueno, ellos no te habrían juzgado al menos. Sabían que estabas cansada y que un descuido lo puede tener cualquiera, además, todo quedó en un susto, ¿no? Los niños estaban bien –contestó Lizzy–. ¿Sabes que tu tío Percy una vez me llamó mala madre? Creía que yo no estaba escuchándolo, pero sí que lo hacía.

–¿Qué? –La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

–Pues sí –bebió un sorbo de su copa y bajó la mirada–. Tú sabes que yo nunca he cambiado a los niños porque era algo superior a mis fuerzas y que siempre lo hacía James y que, además, él estuvo más tiempo que yo de baja cuando ellos nacieron. Pues estábamos en la Madriguera y James fue a cambiar a los niños y yo salí también de la sala, pero volví al darme cuenta de que nos habíamos dejado los pañales en el salón y le oí decir que dejaba bastante que desear como madre y que no hacía nunca nada, que dejaba que James se hiciera cargo de todo. Tu abuela estuvo a punto de matarlo. Decía que cómo era capaz de decir eso, que nosotros nos repartíamos las tareas como lo considerábamos más adecuado, que yo me ocupaba tanto de los niños como James y que, además, no era nadie para juzgarnos sin saber por lo que estábamos pasando.

–La abuela Molly siempre fue maravillosa.

–Sí –asintió–. Solo espero que mis nietos me vean como vosotros la veíais a ella. Sé que soy la favorita de Chad, pero Cathy y Beth son… complicadas.

–Beth tiene solo 6 años, ¿no te parece que es un poco pequeña para saberlo?

–¿No piensas tú lo mismo de Vega?

–A veces –Rose suspiró–. Tengo la sensación de que nuestras nietas son peores que nuestras hijas.

–Son más listas –contestó la otra–. No van a intentar saltar de un árbol a otro o a hacer planes descabellados con cabos sueltos. Leah y Lyra aprendieron, Vega y Beth lo traen de serie.

–Tengo miedo de lo que puedan hacer cuando lleguen a la adolescencia.

–Querrán controlar el castillo.

–¿Crees que nuestras nietas serán de esas? –La miró con preocupación y frunció el ceño.

–No lo sé. Espero que no –Lizzy se encogió de hombros–. De momento solo puedo decir que son muy listas y decididas.

–Quiero que sean Ravenclaw como nosotras.

–Y como Jean y Chad.

–Por supuesto –la pelirroja sonrió–. A pesar de eso que dices son adorables.

–Sí, como cuando las visten con esos vestiditos tan monos –Lizzy asintió–. Y, sobre todo, cuando duermen.

–Oh, eso por supuesto –Rose levantó su copa–. Por nuestras preciosas nietas que tantos quebraderos de cabeza les darán a sus padres.

–Por el karma y el destino que va a devolverle a nuestras hijas todo lo que nos hicieron pasar a nosotras –entrechocó las copas y sonrió–. Y por olvidarnos por fin de las preocupaciones.

–Porque las madres perfectas no existen.

–Y por, ¿qué narices?, ¡por nosotras y esta amistad que nos ha unido durante tantísimos años!

Volvieron a brindar y, riendo, se abrazaron. Las amigas así eran difíciles de encontrar y Lizzy y Rose sabían que tenían mucha suerte por haberse encontrado.

* * *

N/A: Rose y Lizzy son maravillosas tengan la edad que tengan y su amistad es algo que va a acompañarlas el resto de sus vidas. Además, seguro que son unas abuelas 10, como Molly ;)


End file.
